The Toyman
by samuraistar
Summary: They say he's the only human that has ever spoken to toys.  And when Jessie is attacked by a savage street cat, he may be her only hope.  Meanwhile, a Japanese china doll may change Woody's mind about loving again.
1. Scratch at the Window

(Rocky Theme playing in background as I run up the big flight of stairs making little punches at nothing)

I'M BACK, BABAY! Oh, man, SO much has happened since I last wrote you guys! My inner muse was either hibernating or on strike, but she's speaking to me again a little at a time and together we've created MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER STORY FOR TOY STORY!

Before we get started, I want to mention that the first chapter is super-short, but the second chapter will make up for it! So please celebrate my homecoming with me and enjoy this first chapter! One more thing: Y'know how I always like to start with a quote? Well, the first six or so chapters are all going to be from the same YouTube video, "How Scream Should Have Ended." Why? Because it's hilarious and I want it that way!

Oh, and I promise I'm not copying that one author's concept of The Toygirl. I swear this is totally different, except for the talking-to-toys part.

* * *

><p><em>"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror film."<em> – The guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Toyman<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong>They say he's the only human that has ever spoken to toys. And when Jessie is attacked by a savage street cat, he may be her only hope. Meanwhile, a Japanese china doll may change Woody's mind about loving again.

**Chapter 1: Scratch at the Window**  
>In Bonnie's world of make-believe adventures, Woody and Jessie were with Bullseye in the African jungle (which happened to be on the bed), grouped around a campfire made of a red washcloth.<p>

Suddenly, Buzz Lightyear flew down!

"Greetings, friends," she made him say in her best man voice, "I'm Buzz Lightyear, and I'm here to protect the Bamboo King!"

"You're too late, Mr. Lightyear!" said Woody urgently, "The Bamboo King has been captured by bloodthirsty unicorns!"

"And they have him in a bamboo cage!" Jessie added.

"We've come to rescue him!" Woody said, "Will you help us, Buzz?"

"Of course I will!" he agreed. Bonnie put Woody and Jessie on Bullseye and made Buzz fly along with them to her wicker toy chest. Buttercup was on it!

"Oh, no!" Jessie gasped in Bonnie's voice, "The Unicorn King!"

"That's right, girly-girl," he sneered wickedly, "And my unicorns are gonna eat you all!"

"Oh, no they're not!" Bonnie bent down and picked up Rex and Trixie, "Even man-eating unicorns are scared of dinosaurs! RAUGH!" Bonnie screamed for the frightened unicorns as they scattered. With a mighty swing of his tail, Rex batted him off the "bamboo cage." Bonnie dropped him, flipped it open, and lifted Totoro out.

"Hooray!" she cheered gleefully and swung around with him, "We saved the Bamboo King!" She hugged him tightly and scooped up the heroes as well.

"We did it, you guys!" she said.

"Bonnie!" her mother called, "Are you ready for storytime?"

"Almost!" she responded. She put all her toys away, except today's role players, and crawled into bed. Totoro was on her right; Woody, Jessie, and Buzz were on her left, and Bullseye and Buttercup were on the tye-dye body pillow at the foot of her bed.

Bonnie's mother came in and read from a Ramona book, tucked her in, and kissed her good night.

Around midnight, Bullseye was startled awake by a very faint scratch on the window. He looked up and saw a black cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws, and icy blue eyes slitted with malice.

Bullseye scrambled to his feet, cold with terror. He didn't know why, but that cat scared him out of his wits!

Whining with fear, he scampered over to Jessie and gently nudged her.

"Bullseye?" she said with concern as she petted him, "What's the matter, boy? You're jumpier than a rattlesnake on a shot of espresso." She saw his eyes were wide and he was shaking; he turned to the window, but the cat was gone.

"Did you see something scary, boy?" she asked and scratched him, "It's all right. The window's locked. Nothing can get you in here. Whatever you saw is gone now, okay?" He whined.

"Come on," she coaxed, "You can sleep next to me." That cheered him up and he settled in, fighting back the crippling fear from those catty eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>In case you're wondering, yes—there are going to be several cats involved in this story, more of which will be introduced in the next chapter. One of them some of you may recognize from my Jimmy Neutron stories! I'm bringing her back because that's what my inner muse told me to do! ;P<p>

Anyway, I can't think of any references this time. I guess that means I can come up with my own stuff once in a while! Yay! Tell me what you think and please stay tuned for more!


	2. The Music Maid

Okay, so here's the dealio…  
>Apparently our compy won't let me upload stories on the guest side, so I'm using my parents' sides now! Mwahaha, devious wretch that I am! But that's how far I'll go to get my stuff online and to force my presence on your peaceful lives! Heh-heh-heh! (Vendetta from Making Fiends)<p>

Anyway, this chapter will introduce an old character I took out of mothballs from my Jimmy Neutron phase. I hope you'll like her; I adore her! Her family members are entirely made up for this story, so that'll be a treat for her! This one will be a little longer than the first, so sit back and enjoy! (And yes, the chapter title is a spoof of The Music Man)

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number one: Have parents that care about you." – <em>The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Music Maid<br>**A mailman whistled as he strolled down the walk in the bright autumn morning. He stopped at Bonnie's house and shuffled through a handful of mail.

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded a small voice from a Buzz Lightyear toy by the mailbox.

"'Tis I, the mailman!" he laughed, "I have important messages for the Anderson family!"

"Do you know the secret password?" asked the bobbing toy.

"Let's see…" said the mailman, "Is it…tutti-frutti ice cream?"

"Why, yes it is!" the toy answered and disappeared. Bonnie popped up laughing.

"Oh, good morning, Bonnie!" the mailman greeted, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Freddy," she smiled and held Buzz up, "This is Buzz Lightyear! My friend Andy gave him to me! He keeps the galaxy safe and he's very special!"

"That he is," he agreed, "Looks like we've got something for _you_, Bonnie!"

"Really?" she piped as she climbed up the fence, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said as he stuffed the package in the mailbox, "Well, that's all for you! So long, Bonnie!"

"See you tomorrow, Freddy!" she waved. She looked around and ducked behind the fence; she crept around to the mailbox, her eyes darting back and forth like Mission Impossible. She pointed Buzz's laser arm forward and pushed his button to check the area. Finding it secure, she opened the box, reached on her tiptoes, and managed to grab all the mail.

"Hurry, Buzz!" she cried as she retreated, "We've got to deliver the messages before the wolves get us!"

The door slammed on a silent front yard, where Jessie and some of the others were lying dormant. A cat leapt onto the fence and looked over at them. She was a sleek silver-furred female with darker gray specks and ears, a white chest and belly, and smoky gray eyes. She purred and nimbly jumped down and strode over to them. She sniffed Bullseye, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, the Potatoheads, and Jessie. She purred and nudged at her, making her giggle.

"Okay, okay!" she smiled and sat up, "Hi, Frankie!" Everyone got up as Frankie rubbed her head on the kind cowgirl, mewing and purring as she did.

"Where's Cream and the kittens?" she asked. Frankie's eyes brightened and she turned her head back and meowed. Three kittens came streaming through a hole in the side of the fence that bordered the neighbor's house to the left of Bonnie's (from the front porch perspective), followed by a pale orange adult with white paws, chest, belly and tail-tip, and beautiful green eyes. She trotted delicately up to her family and toy friends and mewed to Frankie. It was nearly impossible to tell they were sisters, except for their similar white chests and collars. Frankie's was blue and Cream's was red, but they both had the same font for their names and the same address tags.

"Ooh, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Mrs. Potatohead giggled as she pet the kittens, "Look how precious they are! And so soft, especially Cloudy here!"

Cloudy was a bundle of white fur with blue eyes, the oldest of his litter. Bullseye was playing with Smoky, a silver female with gray eyes, like her Aunt Frankie. And Rusty—a fiery orange tom with green eyes—was batting at Buttercup's horn to his amusement.

Frankie had discovered the toys a few days after Andy's departure, and there was something about them that had told her they loved animals, especially Jessie. After the instant warm-up between them, it wasn't long before they were friends with her sister and her family, and they'd been this way ever since, even with Bonnie. They _adored_Bonnie, but Frankie had a super-soft spot for the yodeling cowgirl.

"Come on, Frankie!" Jessie piped, "How about once around the house?" Frankie nodded and crouched down so she could climb on. With a happy meow, she took off with Jessie holding her collar with one hand and swinging her hat up with the other.

Halfway down the side of the house, Frankie skidded to a screeching halt.

"Whoa!" Jessie nearly fell over, "Frankie? What's the matter?" She felt the cat's muscles stiffen beneath her; she was frozen in her tracks. She looked up and saw a black cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws, and slitted cold blue eyes. His ears were flat.

So were Frankie's.

Jessie could feel the tension and it made her nervous.

"Frankie?"

* * *

><p>Right after Bonnie ran in with the mail, she called for her mother.<p>

_"Mommy!"_she shouted, "The mail's here, and one's for me!"

"Really?" said her mother, "Let's see!" She picked up the package. "Oh, it's from your Uncle Billy! Look, there's a note!"

"What's it say?" Bonnie asked, holding her package closely. Mom unfolded the note.

"_Konichiwa!_" she read aloud, "_Enclosed is a very special friend I found for Bonnie! She has a few kimonos and accessories, as well as a CD I threw in myself, because I remembered how much Bonnie loves Miyazaki films. I hope she'll love her new friend very much. Her name is Megumi, a name that means bounty or grace. I hope you'll take good care of her, Bonnie, and she may take care of you._

_All my love,_  
><em>Uncle Billy<em>"

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Mom smiled, "All the way from Japan!"

"Can I open it?" Bonnie asked.

"Go right ahead," she answered, "but be careful!"

Bonnie knelt down where she was and tore the brown paper apart. Mom helped her get the tape off and she opened the box. Buzz was lying on his side and watched as her eyes widened softly and she gasped.

"A china doll," she breathed, "Buzz, look at my new doll!"

Buzz only got a quick look before she scooped him up and took everything up to her room.

"Woody, look!" she said excitedly, "My uncle sent us a new friend!" She put down Buzz and the box and showed her to Woody, who was against her pillow.

It took everything he had to keep his face frozen as he stared lifelessly at her. She _was_a china doll, with a smooth, pale, porcelain face, red lips, and brown eyes painted on. Her ebony black hair was actual doll hair that you could brush, and it was tied in a bun with a lotus flower comb in it by her ear. Her hands were inside her sleeves in front; her kimono was red with purple trim on the collar, cuffs, hemline, and obi. Her head could move like a Barbie doll and, on closer inspection, Bonnie found she could kneel, like a real Japanese maiden! She stood her new doll under her lamp with its soft glow.

"Uncle Billy said your name means grace," she said to her, "so I think I'll call you Grace, since your real name's too hard to say." She got out her new CD and popped it in her boombox, also on her bedside table with the lamp. Soft music box-style music played.

"Hey!" she lit up, "That's Totoro's song!"

Suddenly, a cat screeched outside, and Bonnie ran to her window.

"Frankie?" she said, puzzled. Then she gasped. "Scratch! My toys!" She ran out. Woody and Buzz scrambled to their feet. "Scratch" was one of their emergency words, because "Scratch" was the name of a downtown stray cat, a bad one, the very cat Bullseye had seen in the window last night. Everyone knew him and everything smaller than him feared him. He was worse than Scud because he could get to high places.

The two toys didn't make it out the door, though; they barely reached it when they heard Bonnie scream. They shared a look of horror.

Who was it? Who had Scratch gotten his claws into?

_"__**JESSIE!**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>PLEASE—STOP—CHOKING! You know how I am about cliffhangers! ;P Nyah!<p>

Okay, references…

Uncle Billy is a tribute to It's A Wonderful Life, Cloudy and Rusty are direct references to the Warriors series by Erin Hunter (of which I've tragically lost track after Night Whispers—which one's next?) and obviously you'll recognize Totoro's theme song (I got it on iTunes!). Tell me what you think! Tell me what you know! Did you really think that there could be an ever after? Sorry, random TSO moment there! Just review, please, and regard me kindly! (bow)


	3. Mark of the Beast

CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! GET READY FOR A CAT FIGHT!

That's all I can think of to say for now, so we'll just get to the action.

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number two: Don't date crazy A-holes." <em>– The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mark of the Beast<strong>  
><em>"Get away from her!"<em> Bonnie yelled as she ran at him, _"Go away! Bad kitty! Stop it, Scratch!"_

The vicious cat only hissed and made to scratch _her_, but Frankie bowled into him. Bonnie took advantage of their rough-and-tumble to scoop Jessie into her arms like a baby. Hearing the racket, Mom came out with a broom; Frankie saw her coming and kicked Scratch away from her so Mom could bat him off their property.

"Get off my lawn, you savage!" she shouted as she chased him off. He ran away under her watchful eye; she knew him, too.

"Bonnie!" she fretted and knelt to her crying child, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she wept loudly, "He hurt Jessie! Look at her!"

Her hat was on the lawn somewhere, but what made Mom gasp was the gash torn in the left side of her chest! Three claw marks had strands of stuffing spilling out like Spanish moss hanging off a tree. It looked like Scratch had hooked her in the back and slashed across the side, ending near the middle of her chest.

"Oh, no," Mom said with true sympathy, "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"What are we gonna do?" Bonnie cried, "You can fix her, can't you, Mom?"

"I don't know if I can, sweetheart," she said truthfully, "She's a very old toy. I don't want to make it worse!"

"Well, _someone's_ got to help her!" Bonnie sobbed as she cradled her, "She's hurt bad! We _have_to make her better!"

"I promise you we'll find someone who can fix old toys, honey," said Mom as she held her, "Ssh, don't cry. It'll be all right." She glanced down at Frankie, who had Jessie's hat in her mouth. Mom took it, remembering how the cat had come to Bonnie's defense.

"You're something else, Frankie," she said appreciatively and scratched her on the head. Frankie purred.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked like a funeral widow when she brought Jessie in the bedroom with a red bandana wrapped around her to keep her patched up for the time being. She also had her bundled in a baby blanket so she wouldn't catch cold.<p>

"You're gonna sleep in the sick bed until we get you fixed," she said, still crying. She reached on a bookshelf and pulled down a pink plush bed for stuffed kitties and opened the back of her dollhouse (which was as tall as she was). She put Jessie's hat on the plastic floor and carefully laid her in the kitty bed.

"Don't cry, Jessie," she said bravely as she smoothed her hair down, "You'll be all right. Mommy and I'll help you." She picked up Buttercup.

"You're her nurse," she said seriously, "You keep an eye on her, okay?" She stood him by the foot of the sick bed and picked up Buzz.

"I'm taking Woody with me after breakfast," she said, "so you're in charge while we're gone. Don't let too many people see Jessie at once; she needs her rest." She looked sadly at him and hugged him tight.

"Take care of her," she whispered. She sat the space ranger on the bed next to Woody. Once that door closed behind her, they couldn't get to Jessie fast enough. Woody even forgot the beautiful doll on the side table, who watched them with wide-eyed concern.

The reader will be gratified to know that Jessie was not in any pain, but she was seized with fear—fear of that horrible cat, fear from yet another near-death experience, and fear of moving too much, lest any more fluff should poke out.

"Come on, guys—keep back," Buttercup said gently but firmly, "Not too many at once, doctor's orders." He admitted Buzz and Woody first.

"Buzz," Jessie almost cried, "Woody!"

"Don't move too much, Jess," Woody said quickly. Buzz held her hand silently.

"Buzz?" said Jessie, trying to meet his eyes, "Heh! Well, say something, will ya?"

Woody watched his friend; he couldn't look at her.

"Uh, guys," he said to the others, "Let's wait over on the bed, huh?"

With great reluctance, they complied and convened on the bed to discuss the situation.

"All right, how did this happen?" he asked. Mrs. Potatohead burst into tears and leaned on her husband.

"We don't know how it started," he explained, "All we know is that Frankie came tearing around the house with Jessie on her back and Scratch on her tail and started herding the rest of us toward the porch. Jessie tried to distract Scratch, but he attacked her, so Frankie turned tail and attacked him! By the time Bonnie came out, Cream had taken her kitties back through the fence and Jessie was down!" He swallowed and took a breath. "What are we gonna do, Woody?"

"I don't know," Woody sighed, "but whatever we do, we stay strong and cheerful."

"Do you think they'll find someone to fix her?" asked Rex.

"I hope so, Rex," he said.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Potatohead fretted, "Jessie's an antique! Where are we gonna find anyone who can handle a toy as old as her without doing her _more _damage?"

"That's what we've got to figure out," Woody said, "You guys do whatever searching you can on the computer. I'll see what I can find out at Sunnyside." He turned and stopped when he saw Bonnie's new doll. She looked surprised; she'd been watching them.

"I'm so sorry!" said Dolly as she cheerfully approached her, "Everyone, we have a new toy in the room!"

"Oh no, please," said the new doll with her hands up, "Don't trouble yourselves on my account." She bowed and started backing away, but she backed right into Totoro.

"Oh, excuse me," she turned, "Wow. A Totoro! We have a lot of you where I come from!"

Totoro blinked at her and smiled a little.

"Yep, that's Totoro!" Dolly chirped, "My name's Dolly. Welcome to Bonnie's room, miss…"

"Mikazuki Megumi," she bowed low to her, "but you can just call me Grace, as Bonnie-sama has elected to do."

"I am enthralled, madam, to make your acquaintance!" said Mr. Pricklepants, "At last, a perfect leading lady for _The Mikado!_"

"Save it, Nankipoo," Dolly said flatly, "Don't frighten her off. Grace, let me introduce you to the gang. This is Sheriff Woody."

"I am honored, Sheriff," Grace bowed again. Woody was surprised; she looked Japanese but she sounded as American as apple pie! He tipped his hat to her with a nod.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said a little warmer than he intended. Grace blinked and giggled a bit and let Dolly make further instructions. Woody went over to the side table, where Totoro was staring at the boombox. The song from his movie was on Repeat.

"Toto?" he said puzzled, calling him by his nickname. The plush doll's eyes were widely transfixed on the boombox and they widened further, as did his bright smile. He made a happy growling sound. Deciding it must be an anime thing, Woody looked over at Jessie and Buzz.

"Bonnie's coming!" shouted the little green peas. Everyone scrambled back into position, Buzz last of all. Bonnie kissed Jessie goodbye, assured her that she'd be back soon, and stuffed Woody into her backpack. As he bounced against her back, Woody hoped Buzz would hold it together for Jessie's sake. He didn't even _want_ to think about Grace's stunning brown eyes and how they shone when she looked at him, or how a lighter-colored pair of eyes used to shine in a similar way, the way only unique to china dolls. He wanted to focus on helping Jessie, and putting the shine back in _her _eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>First off, the name—or at least the word Megumi, according to my Japanese dictionary, does translate to "bounty" or "blessing." I was thinking of shortening it to Meg, but it kept making me think of Meg from Hercules, so I ditched it. Mikazuki, also according to my dictionary, translates to "crescent moon," like the way her face looks like the moon in its porcelain smoothness.<p>

Second off, _The Mikado_ is Gilbert and Sullivan's most popular operetta, though my personal favorite is, was, and always will be _The Pirates of Penzance_, the one with Kevin Kline, Rex Smith, Linda Rhondstat, and Angela Lansbury! Boo-yah!

And this was obvious already, but Frankie's fight style is definitely ThunderClan, as she'll mention in the next (I think) chapter.

That's all I've got for now; hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The Legend of the Toyman

Kyah! Thank you for your kind responses and Favorite clickings and so forth!

Little disclaimer here: I named the little phone guy Fisher as a short version of his obvious company, Fischer-Price; I spelled it the wrong way on purpose so as not to violate any copyright stuff. I just hope it worked. ^_^' Oh, I don't own Sock Monkey, either.

Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number three: If you're being attacked in a house full of people who are your friends, call out for help."<em> – The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Legend of the Toyman<strong>  
>Barbie was horrified to hear about Jessie's accident.<p>

"Is she all right?" she asked near panic.

"She's fine, Barbie," Woody answered clearly, "As fine as she can be for now, anyway. Bonnie tried to make her comfortable and she puts on a brave face for us, but she's beside herself. I'm worried about Buzz, too. I'm not sure if he's handling it well. Jessie's terrified out of her wits. That stupid cat, Scratch…"

"Poor Jessie," Barbie said sadly, "I wish I could be there for her!" Ken put his arm around her.

"What has Bonnie done so far, Woody?" he asked.

"For now, she's got a rag tied around her so she doesn't lose any more stuffing," he said, "I'm really worried, though; I don't know how or where we're gonna find anyone who can fix her."

"No one under forty, that's for sure," said Ken thoughtfully, "No offense, Woody, but you and Jessie are no spring chickens. She'll need a specialist."

"I know, but who?" he said a bit darkly. He felt a familiar bump on his leg and turned.

"Oh—hey, Fisher," he smiled at the talking phone. Not wasting any time, Fisher "kicked" his receiver off at his feet. Woody picked it up.

"I heard what you said about Jessie," he got to the point, "and I'm really sorry. She's a good girl, and tough. She looks like she won't go down without a fight. A special girl like that's gonna need special attention."

"Sounds like you know something," Woody raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Ken and Barbie joined them.

"I'm gonna level with you, cowboy," said the phone with his usual intensity, "I don't _know_anything for sure, but I've been around a long time, heard a lot of things, known a lot of toys. I can promise you this is good—crazy, but good."

"I trust you, Fish," Woody nodded, "Go ahead, tell me." The phone glanced around.

"Follow me," he said. He turned and led the three toys under a shelf, where it was quiet and there were no toys. They huddled around him.

"All right, listen up, cowboy," he said closely, "The only way you're gonna help your cowgirl friend is if you can find…The Toyman." All three faces looked surprised.

"The _Toyman?_" Woody repeated perplexingly, "I thought he was a myth!"

"Oh, he's real, all right," Fisher replied seriously, "And he's the only guy who'll have the right tools for your friend."

"Have you seen The Toyman?" Barbie asked in wide-eyed fascination.

"Of course not," he answered, "but I knew a Sock Monkey once that lost a button eye. He never found it, or one to equal it, until the Toyman got a hold of him. He even stitched a couple of spares to him."

"Where did he go?" Woody asked.

"He didn't say," said Fisher, "He never does. He's like the wind—here one day and gone the next. He's not just a man, cowboy; he's a force of nature. You can't hold him, you can't command him, you certainly can't summon him."

"How do I _contact_ him?" Woody asked, "He's self-employed with a business. He's _got_to have a number or something."

"The Bookworm would know," Ken offered, "He has a huge collection full of crazy information. If anyone can find the Toyman, it's the Bookworm."

"All right, we'll ask him," Woody nodded, "Thanks, Fish."

"Good luck, cowboy," said the phone, "Tell Jessie I said hi."

* * *

><p>"The <em>Toyman?<em>" Mr. Potatohead burst out, "Are you insane?"

"What'd you do, sit around listening to ghost stories all day long?" added Hamm.

"Trust me, guys," Woody said busily, "I know what I'm doing."

"What you're doing is wasting valuable time we need to help Jessie!" Mr. P retorted.

"I _am_helping her, Potatohead," he said, "This will work, I promise."

He was writing a name and phone number on a pink Post-It note. His plan was to stick it right in the middle of Bonnie's computer monitor and let her do the rest.

"How do we even know this number's any good?" Hamm asked.

"The Bookworm wouldn't have kept it as safe as he did if it wasn't," Woody answered, "The toy he got it from was nearly seen by its owner trying to get it. No toy would risk his neck or any other part of him if it wasn't that important."

"Well, I'm with you, Woody," said Slinky as they crossed the room, "If you say it'll work, then by golly, it will."

"Thanks, Slink," Woody smiled before climbing up to the monitor. He stuck the note on and rubbed the top so it would stay. He then crossed to the right and jumped to the dollhouse, where Jessie and Buzz were with Buttercup faithfully keeping his post as nurse, and Grace was kneeling by her side with Mrs. Potatohead across from her. Woody sat by her head and took her hand.

"How you doin', Jess?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," she shrugged, "but…The Toyman, Woody? How do you know he's even real?"

"I got some information from Fisher and The Bookworm," he said, "They believe he's real, and they haven't steered us wrong yet. It's a million-to-one shot, but it's the only one we've got."

"Forgive me, sheriff," said Grace, "but who is The Toyman?" Woody glanced up at her, since she was next to Buzz, who also looked at her. Jessie was slightly wide-eyed and Mrs. Potatohead gasped audibly; in fact every toy in the _room_seemed to have heard her apparently unprecedented question and reacted accordingly.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking mortified with herself, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Woody said quickly, "You're fine, it's just that no one's ever asked that before. The Toyman is…well, he's something of a legend."

"Legend?" said Mr. Potatohead from the computer desk, "He's a myth! A fairytale! A nut job story!"

"You're wrong, Potatohead," said a deep voice beind him. It was Chuckles.

"You mean to tell me you think he's real, too?" Potatohead asked disbelievingly.

"As real as you or me," he answered without a trace of his clownish smile. He jumped to the dollhouse and stood at the foot of Jessie's bed.

"The Wizard of Oz," he began, "Aslan…Mary Poppins…even Santa Claus. The Toyman is a little bit of each of these figures combined. He's a legend, like Woody said…a legend for us toys.

"He goes where his heart leads him, living in a horse-drawn wagon he drives himself, like a peddler. Only he's no peddler. He's a toy maker and more importantly for this case, a toy _doctor._ He's got enough supplies and spare parts to make _two _of you if he wanted.

"All this sounds pretty ordinary, doesn't it? Plenty of people make and fix toys…but what makes the Toyman so special to us, what makes him an object of admiration—maybe even fear…is that he knows our big secret.

"He knows we're alive."

"No," Grace breathed with wide eyes, "How could he?"

"Nobody knows," the clown shook his head, "Those who've met him, who've been in his home and under his hand, say there's just something about him—something you can trust, something that compels you to drop your guard and speak to him."

"Is he good or evil?" she asked in hushed tones of fascination.

"That's where the Wizard of Oz comes in," Chuckles answered with a smile, "Very good, but very mysterious. The best part is that he never tells anyone about us. We can trust him. If anyone can help Jessie here, he can."

"Yeah, but will Bonnie believe that?" Jessie asked.

"Of course she will," Buzz said, "Right, Woody?"

"Right," he nodded, "She's just as desperate to help you as we are." He touched her head and she smiled, then gasped as a cat shadow came over them.

"It's okay!" said Buttercup, "It's only Frankie!"

They all sighed in relief and looked up at the lovely silver cat in the window with sadness in her eyes. She mewed mournfully at Jessie.

"Aw, poor Frankie," she half-smiled, "She feels bad for me." She waved and gave the cat the A-Ok sign. That seemed to satisfy her because she twitched her whiskers and nodded before bounding off the window sill.

"Bonnie's coming!" Rex raised the alarm.

Bonnie went straight to Jessie; she straightened the pillow she'd given her earlier and gave her another blanket. She then sighed and looked around. She pushed Play on her new CD and looked at her computer.

"Huh?" She took off the sticky note.

"Eli Grey," she read, "Toy Doc—a toy doctor!" She ran out with the note in her hand, yelling "Mom!" It was music to Woody's ears. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>I'm gonna warn you right now—the next chapter is a "waiting" chapter. Why? 'Cause that's what my inner muse said! You can take it up with her!<p>

No references this chapter, other than the obvious ones to Oz and Narnia and Mary Poppins ^_^

The next one starts from Frankie's perspective and how she's handling it; then we'll get to Buzz and his own guilt trip. It's gonna get intense, trust me! ;) 'Til next time!


	5. Guys and Dolls, featuring Cats

Thank you, everyone, for your kindness and Favorites clicking and such! As I'm pretty sure I've told y'all before, this chapter starts out from Frankie's perspective, then Woody comes in with a little "tough love." You'll see! ;)

So without further ado, please enjoy this rather long chapter, and I think you'll like the title—it's a cross between two popular musicals!

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number four: If friends are unavailable, do more than just run. If you've knocked the killer off his feet because he's wearing a ridiculous costume with terrible visibility, you have the upper hand! Don't just run! Take that sucker out! Kick him in the throat! Do <em>_**some**__thing! The dude is going to kill you!"_ – The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Guys and Dolls, featuring Cats<strong>  
>One of the things Frankie loved most about her toy friends was that her inability to speak to them didn't stop them from having a communication. Woody understood her the best, probably because of all those years training Buster. By looking sadly over at Jessie in his presence and mewing, she was able to convey her grief and worry; not only did Woody understand what she meant, but he told her about their plan to bring the legendary Toyman to her rescue. Frankie knew less of the Toyman than Grace did, but she figured with a title like that, he'd have to be some kind of toy expert and, after thanking Woody with a tiny lick and a purr, she resolved to keep a lookout for this Toyman and his horse and wagon.<p>

She related all this to her sister Cream as they sat on the fence, under the ever-thinning shade of the autumn-colored tree they liked to climb sometimes. In the summertime, when the branches were nothing but green, the two cats practically _lived_in that tree; now it was half-bare with deep oranges and vibrant reds and rich yellows, and every now and then a leaf would float down to be batted at by one of the cats.

"The Toyman, eh?" Cream mewed thoughtfully, "Sounds like Old Deuteronomy to me."

"Except Old Deuteronomy has no chance of being real," said Frankie with her face turned up to the leaves, "_He_certainly can't help Jessie."

"Do you think this Toyman _is_real, then?" Cream asked.

"He has to be," Frankie narrowed her eyes, still on the tree, "With so many toys that believe in him, he's just _got_ to be. Jessie needs him. Woody believes he's real, and I trust Woody. (…) What do _you_think?"

"I believe anything is possible," she nodded, "and you're right about Woody: He's a sensible toy with a good head on his shoulders. He pays attention to the things around him…particularly that new doll of Bonnie's." Her eyes glinted with gossip.

"What do you mean?" Frankie looked confused at her.

"The new china doll," Cream purred with her ears twitching, "The one with black hair, wearing a red kimono."

"Oh, yeah," Frankie piped, "Grace! She's pretty sweet and scratches me right behind my ear! What about her?"

"Have you never noticed the way Woody looks at her?" said Cream, "Like she's a statuette of some goddess?"

"No," Frankie shook her head, "I'm too worried about Jessie to really notice anything else. Everyone is."

"I know," Cream sighed sympathetically and licked her sister's ear comfortingly, "So am I. The kids are, too. Don't worry, Frankie. The Toyman's out there somewhere, I can feel it. I'll keep an eye out with you."

"While we're at it," Frankie's voice turned dark, "Let's keep an eye out for Scratch, too." She dug her claws into the fence. "The next time I so much as catch his scent on the breeze…" She slashed a red falling leaf in half. "The last thing he'll feel is my teeth in his throat."

"Frankie," Cream "mrowed" in surprise.

"I mean it, Cream!" she growled, "I hope he comes stalking around here again! I will go _all_kinds of ThunderClan on him!"

"You really like those books Sally reads us, don't you?" Cream twitched her whiskers amusingly.

"It's a good thing, too," Frankie kept growling, "We know how to protect your children from dangerous psychos like Scratch. I just wish I could've protected Jessie." She bowed her head and Cream could feel intense waves of anger and frustration floating off her like steam. She wished she could do something to take her pain away, but she knew her sister would never feel better until she avenged Jessie.

"I'll help you, Frankie," she murmured as she pressed into her side, "I'll watch for Scratch, too. And don't worry about Jessie; the Toyman will come and set her right." She licked her on the head. "Everything will be all right, I promise." Frankie nodded, drawing strength from her wise older sister.

"I wonder how Buzz is doing," she sighed, "If _I _feel this bad, I can't imagine what he must be going through."

* * *

><p>To be perfectly frank, Buzz was in torment at seeing his beloved cowgirl in such a state. Every time he looked at her, he remembered those claw marks in her side and heard Scratch's savage screech in his mind, followed by a million questions.<p>

Why hadn't he been there to protect her? Why hadn't he run out the minute he'd heard the commotion? Sure, Bonnie might have seen him, but wouldn't he have risked it for Jessie? Wasn't she the most important girl in his life? How could he have failed her like this?

"Woody, I wish you'd talk to him for me," said Jessie, "I know he feels bad, but it's eating him up and I don't want him to feel that way! I want to tell him that, but he won't even look at me. I don't know what to do!"

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"He's outside the window in the bushes," Grace offered from Jessie's other side, next to Dolly.

"Thanks," he nodded and stood, "I'll go talk to him."

"I hope he won't be too hard on him," said Grace as they watched him jump out.

"Ah, don't worry," Jessie smiled, "They're best friends. He'll know how to handle him." Grace looked up at the sun-filled window where Woody had been and blushed.

"Are you very close to the sheriff, Ms. Jessie?" she asked.

"Like peas in a pod, Ms. Grace," Jessie smiled brightly, "We used to be an old puppet show on TV called Woody's Round-Up." There was a bleep on her Little Sister Radar and its name was Grace, so she decided to regale her with tales of heroics and adventures shared with Woody, making sure to include what a gentleman he was. She liked Grace very much and had a feeling he might, too. She kinda reminded her of…well,she just liked her.

So while Jessie was talking him up to Grace, _he_ was talking to Buzz about _her._

He found him sitting in a little clearing near the middle of the bush; it was his and Jessie's special place.

"Hey, Buzz?" said Woody, "You okay?" The space ranger looked up.

"Oh," he said, "Hey, Woody. How's Jessie doing?"

"No better, no worse," he shrugged, "but she's worried about you."

"Me?" said Buzz in surprise, "Why should she worry about me? She's the one lying in bed with a rag tied around her."

"She's also the one who needs you beside her most of all," said Woody as he stood in front of him, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Buzz. It won't help her get better."

"I just can't stand to see her like that," Buzz said quietly, "so scared and helpless, jumping at every shadow in the window. It's not like her." Woody looked at him for a moment.

"What is it really, Buzz?" he asked, "What is it you can't deal with? Why are you afraid to look at her? What are you acting so guilty about?"

"I let her down," he answered in the same quiet, haunted voice, "I wasn't there for her. I could've done something—I _should've_done something…but I didn't."

"Couldn't," Woody corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Buzz shook his head, "I promised her I'd always be there for her and I failed her."

"Buzz, you can't be everywhere at once," Woody said with his hands up, "Jessie knows that. She knows you'd have done everything you could if you'd been there, but the fact is you weren't. She's not blaming you for anything because none of this was your fault."

"But Woody, how can I face her like this?" Buzz asked, "Every time I see her, I—"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Buzz!" Woody went into Jack Webb mode and hauled the space ranger to his feet, "Will you get a grip?" Buzz blinked in surprise.

"Now you listen to me, space ranger, and you listen good," said the cowboy intensely, "I can't stand this anymore than you can. I hate seeing Jessie like this, too! I hate it so much I could spit, and I wish like _crazy_I could've done something to protect her, but you know what? We can beat ourselves up about this all day long, but it won't help anyone, least of all Jessie! You need to think more about her and less about your own feelings!

"Remember, Buzz: You're only a toy for Bonnie. Jessie needs you to be a man."

He could see his words sinking into Buzz's mind and willed him to understand. Woody knew Jessie loved him deeply, but Buzz was number one in her heart and right now, it was more important than anything that he step up and _be_number one. He was the only one who could do it. He had the strength; he just needed to get over the emotional shock of Jessie's accident.

"Yes," he finally nodded, "You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Woody."

"It's all right," said Woody, "I know how you feel. But we can't let ourselves fall apart, not now when we most need to be strong."

"Thanks, Woody," he half-smiled, "I'll go see her now." Woody gave him a pat on the back as he walked out. He came out of the bushes to a narrow space between it and the house. He looked up at the window, where Grace was standing on the sill, watching Buzz climb a cord back inside. She bowed politely as he passed her with a nod. She looked back down at Woody. He climbed back up to the sill and sat down.

"May I join you, sheriff?" she bowed again.

"Please do," he scooted over. She knelt next to him.

"Is Mr. Lightyear okay?" she asked, "He seemed very distressed earlier."

"He'll be fine," he answered, "It's just that this is the first time anything like this has ever happened to one of us." Grace turned her head back to the dollhouse, where Buzz and Jessie were.

"He cares very much for Ms. Jessie, doesn't he?" she said, "I can see it in his eyes."

"Yeah, he does," he nodded, "They've been through a lot together." He looked at her pale porcelain face with her lovely brown eyes; they were soft and kind, like Bo's used to be. He cleared his throat.

"You know, you puzzle me, Ms. Grace," he said with an elbow on his knee, "For being Japanese head to foot, you don't have a trace of an accent." She smiled.

"I crossed a lot of countries to get here, sheriff," she said, "including this one. Some sort of shipping error kept me from going over the ocean. I can't tell you how many customs checks I went through! Heh-heh! But because of it all, I can speak Italian, German, French, Spanish, and English, as well as my native Japanese."

"That's impressive," Woody commented, "How are you settling in?"

"Very well," she smiled warmly, "Everyone's been very kind, particularly Mr. Pricklepants. He keeps asking me to be in a play with him. He seems quite the thespian."

"You're not kidding," he chuckled, "You should've been here last week, when we did _The Pirates of Penzance._He played the Pirate King. He was pretty good, too."

"I love plays," she chimed, "When Jessie gets better, I'd love for her and Miss Dolly to join me in the Three Little Maids number!"

"Well, good luck trying to get Jessie in a kimono," he half-smiled wryly. Grace giggled.

"She tells me the two of you are very old toys," she said, smoothing her skirt, "If you don't mind my asking, sheriff, do you remember those days?"

"Heh," he smiled and rubbed his head, "Well, I'll admit I'm no spring chicken, but…gosh, I don't know. The only thing I really remember is John Wayne movies and a little boy holding me while he watched them." He leaned back on his hands and looked at the pink and orange clouds. "For the life of me, I can't get myself to remember anything else except an old man's voice saying to me, 'Woody, you've always taken care of me; now it's your job to take care of Andy.'" Grace was totally wrapped up in his story.

"Who was the old man?" she asked, entranced.

"My memory doesn't say anything definite," he said thoughtfully, "but I know it was Andy's grandfather. Even so, Andy was my first kid. He will always be my first kid." He stood up and watched the last rim of the sun go down.

"Does a toy always remember his first owner?" she asked. His eye softened on the horizon; he seemed to be watching his memories.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "A toy never forgets his first kid…just like you never forget your first love."

Grace quickly looked down at her lap; she'd heard his voice turn sad and was afraid to pry any further. Fortunately, Totoro toddled up behind them and purred to her in greeting.

"Oh, Totoro!" she brightened, "Good evening!" She stood up and Totoro growled pleasantly to her. "Yes, I _am_enjoying the sunset! It's quite lovely!"

"Wait," said Woody, "You understand him? I thought only Dolly could."

"I do," she nodded, "I think it might be because we're both Japanese." She turned back to the fuzzy doll. "I'm glad you're here, Totoro. I have something for you!" She picked up a folded red paper umbrella with a pink cherry blossom design on it, opened it up, and handed it to Totoro. He held it over his head, blinked, and made a happy roaring sound that made Grace laugh. Woody noticed she had an infectious smile that looked bright in the fading sunshine. It was…cute.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted his own thoughts, "Toto's not from Japan. Bonnie's mom bought him at Al's Toy Barn after Bonnie got the movie for her birthday."

"He's still a Totoro doll," she shrugged, "He was made from a Japanese movie, so I think that makes him Japanese. Movie toys can get away with that." She was petting his shoulder while she spoke; Totoro bent over, scooped her up in one arm, and held his umbrella aloft, like he was trying to take flight like the movie. Woody laughed.

"Sorry, Toto," he chuckled, "You still can't fly." Totoro blinked and spun on his tiptoes with a huge grin and a happy growl while Grace's laugh tinkled like delicate bells in the sunset. As much as Woody didn't want to dwell on it, he had to admit she was a welcome distraction from waiting for the Toyman.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>I DON'T OWN TOTORO, just to get that out of the way.<p>

Hopefully you guys already know this, but Jack Webb was the man who played Joe Friday from the kick-awesome show, Dragnet! Boo-yah!

And Frankie's ThunderClan thing is from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. This is sort of left over from my Clan kick, so to speak. I like this series!

Anyone who hasn't seen The Pirates of Penzance, LOOK IT UP AND WATCH IT! IT KICKS THE CRAP OUT OF PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, BECAUSE THEY ACTUALLY SING! ^_^ Tee-hee!

Oh, and I changed my YouTube channel name to LadyFan05, in case you want to know. See you next chapter! It's gonna rock!


	6. The Toyman Cometh

So sorry to keep you all waiting, my faithful regulars! Been busy with life and drama and struggling with writer's block…and…watching…(ahem)…Princess Tutu on YouTube. I can't help it! They're all so adorable! Duck and Fakir forever! But would someone, ANYone, PLEASE tell me there are more than just 26 episodes?

Anyway, that's all I've got to say for now, except GET READY!

* * *

><p><em>"Rule number five: Don't live in a neighborhood where cops and investigative reporters are terrible at their jobs!" – <em>The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Toyman Cometh<strong>  
>The next morning Bonnie took Buzz to Sunnyside with her, so Woody took his place at Jessie's bedside as her hand-holder.<p>

"Don't worry, Jessie," he smiled, "My guess is the Toyman will probably show up some time after Bonnie gets home."

"I'm not worried," she smiled back, "I know he'll come if you say he will. I'm just still spooked. That cat tried to attack Frankie. I couldn't let him get a hold of her!"

"So you let him get a hold of you instead," Woody sighed, "Come on, Jess, what did you think you were gonna do to him?"

"Distract him so the others could get away," she said, "I don't want that crazy critter anywhere near our family."

"That 'crazy critter' could've killed you, Jessie," he said soberly as he squeezed her hand, "What would Buzz and I do without you? And Bullseye?" Her eyes teared up and she shut them tight and leaned into him. He gently laid a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry, Woody," her voice cracked, "I just wanted to keep everyone safe."

"It's all right, Jess," he murmured, leaning over her, "It worked. You saved them. Now we need to focus on making you better." She nodded.

"You know, Woody," she said tearfully, "I wish you'd been my big brother…'cause that's how I've always seen you." Woody felt a rush of affection and he knelt inside the head of the bed and held her so she was hugging his arm and leaning into him.

"I feel the same way, Jess," he said gently, "and if you think about it, we _are_brother and sister. You and I are cut from the same cloth, literally." He cradled her head closely.

"I love you, Jessie," he said with his eyes closed, "with all my heart. If I was Andy, you'd be molly. (…) If I was Donny, you'd be Marie. If I was Daniel Beddingfield, you'd be Natasha. If I was—"

"Okay, I get it!" Jessie laughed and sat back, "(…) All right, one more."

"If I was Garry Marshall, you'd be Penny," he finished. She laughed again.

"There's something else on my mind, Woody," she confessed, "I'm really nervous about meeting the Toyman. What do I _say_to someone like him?"

"I doubt it matters to him," he chuckled, "but I'd probably let him talk first."

They looked over at the floor in front of the wicker basket, where the boombox was playing another of the music box songs from Bonnie's new CD. A few toys were seated near it to enjoy its enchanting sound. Totoro had his new umbrella in both paws and was marching and bobbing in time in a circle around Grace, who was wearing a pink kimono with a cherry blossom branch on the skirt and a red obi, doing a slow dance with two red fans.

"Not bad, huh, Woody?" Jessie said slyly. When he didn't respond, she looked curiously at him. "Woody?"

He was staring down at the lovely china doll as if he'd never seen her before.

"I know that song," he said in a faraway voice, "That was _our _song."

"You and Bo?" she asked in hushed tones. He nodded, still staring.

"I sang that to her years ago," he said, "_Country Road. _She told me she loved it…and it was our song ever since." Jessie was wide-eyed.

"I never knew that," she breathed, "Woody, are you all right? You look like one of the Cartwright boys."

"I'll be fine," he nodded, "I just need to think." Jessie held his hand to let him know she was there for him and they watched Grace do her fan dance.

It had been twelve years since he'd brought Jessie and Bullseye into the family; Andy had given Bo away two years after that, so Woody hadn't seen her for _ten years. _He sighed; how long would he feel this pain of loss before he'd be free?

_Mreowr! _Frankie's urgent mew pierced through the window. Woody spun around on his feet and Jessie sat up as much as she could; her furry gray-speckled friend was pattering her front paws gently yet rapidly on the window pane.

"What's the matter with Frankie?" Jessie asked.

"She wants in," Woody muttered curiously. He jumped to the desk and lifted the window just enough for Frankie to slink underneath. She circled behind him and nudged him forward with her head (she didn't want to tug on him for fear of ripping him like Jessie). She slipped back under the window and stuck her head inside with her eyes on Woody.

"You want me to go with you?" he guessed. She nodded and he opened the window further; she crouched for him to climb on and made a wide leap into the yard, leaving a curious crowd of toys on the window sill.

"What's going on?" Grace asked Dolly.

"I'm not sure, honey," she shook her head, "but it looks like we're about to find out." They watched as Frankie jumped on the picket fence and ran along it to the left to the brilliantly colored tree that stood in the corner of Bonnie's yard and sheltered over both yards. Without breaking stride, she jumped as high as she could and claws her way up the trunk with Woody holding onto her collar.

They finally stopped on a limb near the top that afforded a splendid view. Frankie meowed in excitement as Woody got down and searched the horizon.

He drew in a small breath; a beautiful old yellow mare was walking down the street towards them, drawing behind her a wagon that looked straight out of a storybook. It was woody and painted yellow with a green roof. He couldn't see from here, but Woody could just make out a figure holding the reins.

Somewhere deep inside him, next to that instinct to freeze up in a human's presence, something was burning with an intense yet inexplicable certainty. He felt it as strongly as anything he'd ever felt before, from the tree back to the bedroom.

"Woody?" Rex asked, "What's the matter?"

"Sheriff," said Grace as she touched his arm, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Hamm.

"Calm down, you guys," said Dolly, "Let the man talk."

"Thanks, Dolly," said Woody as Frankie went to see Jessie, "You guys…he's almost here." Everyone gasped and crowded around him with questions such as "how far off is he?" and "what did he look like?" and "did you see him?" Grace looked out the window and gasped.

"Bonnie's home!" she cried. In the rush to get in position, Grace was jostled and she tripped, but she was caught by an arm thrown across her front and a hand on her arm. She looked up and blushed; it was Woody!

"Allow me, ma'am," he smiled with his cowboy charm. He scooped her up and carried her gingerly through the pandemonium, back to her spot by the lamp on the bedside table.

"It gets pretty crazy around here," he said as he carefully set her down, "You'll get used to it."

"Thank you, sheriff," she bowed with pink cheeks. He quickly tipped his hat to her before scampering off to Bonnie's tye-dye body pillow. Bonnie came in with Buzz in her arm; she sat him on the bed, shrugged off her backpack, and grabbed Woody.

"Woody, look at that wagon!" she hissed, "Let's make sure it's friendly!"

Holding him closely, Bonnie crawled over to the window and slowly peeked outside; together, she and Woody saw the yellow-painted wagon Woody had seen earlier, with its green roof and the beautiful old mare standing patiently outside the gate. In big blue letters were written the words "ELI GREY, T.D." Underneath in normal print, it read "(Toy Doctor)—Creations and Repairs for All Toys."

But where was the Toyman? Woody couldn't see him anywhere!

_Ding-dong! _Bonnie gasped.

"He's here!" she piped, "Woody, stand guard! I'll take Jessie!" She left him on the desk and went to the dollhouse.

"Good work, nurse," she said to Buttercup, "I'll take it from here." She carefully scooped Jessie up like a baby. "Don't worry, cowgirl. Help is on the way."

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" Jessie heard Mom say at the door with Bonnie hiding behind her.<p>

"Yes, ma'am," said a man's voice, "I'm here to see a Miss Bonnie Anderson about an injured toy. Is she home?"

"Oh, yes," said Mom, "She's right here! Bonnie? This gentleman's here to help Jessie!" Bonnie peeked shyly around her leg.

"Are you Dr. Grey?" she asked in a small voice. His brown eyes twinkled behind a pair of Ben Franklin-looking spectacles.

"You can just call me Eli," he smiled warmly. Jessie saw him and nearly gasped with shock; he couldn't be older than 45 at best! He had wavy brown hair just barely touching his shoulders and a tan. He'd totally blown away every expectation Jessie had ever had about the Toyman!

Bonnie approached him with Jessie.

"Dr. Eli," she said, "This is Jessie. She's very old and very special. My friend Andy gave her to me." She started to cry. "A bad cat scratched her and I don't know how to fix her! Please help her! I promised Andy I'd take care of her! She _has_to get better!" Eli looked sympathetic.

"Here," he held his hands out, "Let's take a look at her." Bonnie handed him the patient; he gently untied the bandana and looked at the scratches in her side.

"I see what you mean," he said, "Bad cat, indeed."

"Can you fix her?" she asked anxiously. He looked up at her.

"I believe so," he smiled again with his twinkling eyes, "I'll take her out to my wagon and she'll spend the night there. In the morning, she'll be as good as new. Is that all right?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"Thank you," he said and stood up with Jessie, "and tell her friends not to worry: I'll take good care of Jessie."

* * *

><p>The other toys were at the window, gawking at the Toyman's wagon.<p>

"There he is," Woody pointed outside, "and Jessie's with him!"

They crowded over to the left where he was pointing; Totoro was holding Grace in one arm so she wouldn't get squished and Buzz was right next to Woody. They all watched in reverent fascination as the Toyman carried their favorite cowgirl across the yard, through the fence, and into the back of his wagon home.

"I don't believe it," Buzz breathed, "She's with the Toyman."

"And you said he was a fairy tale," Hamm teased Potatohead.

"Bonnie said he was keeping her overnight," said Woody, "That gives me an idea."

"What are you thinking, cowboy?" Buzz asked. Woody clapped him on the shoulder and smiled mischievously.

"Remember when we saw the movie _Melody Time_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>If anyone here hasn't seen <em>Melody Time, <em>I STRONGLY suggest you see it! It's a Disney classic and it's awesome!

I modeled the look of Dr. Eli Grey after the wizard Nicholas Cage played in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, which I still haven't seen yet (sad).

_Country Road _(as hopefully everyone knows) is one of John Denver's most popular and awesome hits. I don't know why I picked it for Woody and Bo; I just did.

All those celebrity siblings are (duh) famous people, but just in case…  
>Donny and Marie Osmond are kick-awesome singers.<br>Daniel and Natasha Beddingfield are also singers. Daniel's one-hit wonder was "If You're Not the One" and Natasha's most-played song is "Unwritten," but she also did a duet with Sean Kingston called "Love Like This."  
>Garry and Penny Marshall are from our parents' generation. Garry was one of those gigantic TV producers; among others, he did <em>Happy Days<em> and _Laverne and Shirley_, in which his little sister Penny played Laverne. If you can think of any others, I'd love to hear them!

Oh, and the Cartwright boys are the family from _Bonanza._ They're always losing their girlfriends for one reason or another.

That's all I've got for now; please review and please regard me kindly!


	7. Toys of the Pioneers

Hey, everypeoples! Your humble servant has returned with another installment! I think you'll like this chapter, especially if you've seen _Melody Time_. If you haven't, PLEASE SEE IT!

Plus, this will be the last _How Scream Should Have Ended _quote; I hope you enjoyed them!

* * *

><p><em>"Which brings me to rule number 6: 911 and Star 69. Any questions?" – <em>The Guy from _How Scream Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Toys of the Pioneers<strong>  
>Jessie dropped her guard the moment the wagon closed behind them.<p>

"Don't worry, Miss Jessie," he smiled again, "I'll take the best care of you."

"Thank you, Toyman," she said breathlessly with wide eyes, "Pardon me, but I-I can't believe you're here! I've always heard about you, but…this is amazing!"

"Thanks," he chuckled and flipped a light switch. There was a work counter along the wall and under a wide window to the left with dozens of drawers of all sizes, with the smallest ones at the top.

At the back of this counter were doll-sized bunk beds, complete with sheets and pillow cases and handmade quilts. There were three silver-colored desk lamps.

To the right was another wide open window with cabinets over it; under it was another work station with dozens of painting supplies—brushes of every size, cans and tubes of every color of the rainbow, and stands and barber chairs (like Gerry the cleaner). In the back, or rather the _front_of the wagon, there was a neatly made-up twin size bed that looked like it opened into a trunk. It looked like an ordinary toymaker's wagon, but the feeling it gave the cowgirl was akin to the magic of Christmas Eve.

"Welcome to my home, Jessie," the Toyman smiled, "It's not much, but it's home. Here, let me make you comfortable." He pulled one of the bunk beds over and gently laid her down.

"Thanks," she said as she removed her hat.

"You should probably keep that on," he advised, reaching for a lamp, "This lamp's awfully bright." It snapped on after she pulled her hat back over her eyes.

"Now let's see," he said thoughtfully as he more thoroughly examined her, "You don't feel any pain, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"That's a good rip there, cowgirl," he said, "You were made around the fifties, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir!" she chirped, "I'm on Woody's Round-Up Gang!"

"I know," he smiled, "My grandfather used to show me your old episodes. You're Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl!"

"Yee-ha!" she stuck her fist out.

"Whoa, whoa, be careful," said the Toyman, "Let's not move too much 'til we get you fixed up, huh?"

"Yes, sir," she blushed and settled back down. He chuckled.

"Now, then," he said and picked her up, "Let's sit you in one of our chairs over here and see what we've got!"

* * *

><p>"Woody, I'm not doing this!" Buzz quietly objected. It was just after Bonnie's bedtime, when she'd fallen completely asleep, and Woody and Buzz were in the bushes under the window with Slinky, Rex, Potatohead, Hamm, and Mr. Pricklepants.<p>

"Come on, Buzz," Woody encouraged, "If there's one thing I know about girls, it's that they all love to be sung to, and no cowgirl can resist a good Western song. Now—you remember the first line, right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"Slink," said Woody, "You remember your part?"

"Got it, Woody," said the dog.

"Everyone else ready?"

The others agreed.

"All right," he said, "We'll wait for the light to go on, then we'll go." They nodded and waited.

* * *

><p>"So then Andy drove off into the sun like the Lone Ranger," Jessie said wistfully, "and we've been with Bonnie ever since."<p>

"That's an amazing story," said Eli the Toyman as he meticulously sewed her new fabric clothing on. After putting her under for the sake of not scaring her, he had painstakingly snipped away her old cloth. The only solution he could see for a treasure like her was to replace it altogether. Now she was awake while he finished off some final stitching.

"Sure, it's amazing now," she smiled, "but it was horrible when it actually happened. If it wasn't for Woody, I'm not sure we would've made it out of Sunnyside."

"Just what I'd expect from a Woody doll," he smiled with his twinkling eyes.

"You've seen others like him?" Jessie asked in wide-eyed awe.

"Only one in my experience," he said, "but I do know that there are only twenty of him left in the country."

"Wow," she said and looked at him, "You know…you're not quite what I expected."

"How so?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Well, uh," she said sheepishly, "No offense or anything, but I thought you'd be much…older." The Toyman laughed; he'd obviously heard this before.

"I know," he said kindly, "You were expecting Sean Connery, right?"

"Actually, I was expecting Jimmy Stewart," she said thoughtfully, "but that's good, too!"

"So who do I look like to you?" he said with his eyes twinkling again.

"Honestly?" she answered, "Nicholas Cage from that Sorcerer's Apprentice movie." He laughed again.

"Thank you," he smiled, "Just one more stitch…knot it up, and…done!"

"Whew!" Jessie sighed, "Am I glad that's over! Can I get up?"

"Carefully," he said, "Just enough to try out the new cloth. It's the same as your old one, only new." She stretched and did some of her cowgirl acrobatics.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed as she spun around, "I feel as brand new as a baby born on the trail! Thank you, Toyman!"

"You're welcome," he said as he removed his glasses, "I still want you to stay overnight to let you get used to it, and so you can rest."

"Yes, sir," Jessie said with flushed cheeks, "It'll be my honor." She turned her head to the open window.

"Do you hear that?" she said curiously.

"Yes," he said, "What is it?"

"That sounds like Woody's guitar," she said, "Buzz and I made it for him." Then she heard a voice sing.

_Shades of night are falling  
>as the wind begins to sigh<em>

She lost her breath and blushed like a cherry.

"That's Buzz," she said softly.

"Buzz Lightyear?" asked Eli. She nodded, still breathless.

_And the world is silhouetted  
>against the sky<em>

"Not bad," he said, impressed. They heard two short barks and one long howl.

"Slinky?" Jessie smiled, "How many of them are out there, anyway?"

"Wait, not yet," he gently held her back, "I don't think they want to be seen just now. Let's listen." She sat right down where she was, Indian style, and swayed to the smooth, slow rhythm of Woody's guitar and the voices of her friends.

_Blue shadows on the trail  
>(ow, ow, awoo…)<br>Blue moon shining through the trees  
>(ow, ow, awoo…)<em>

Jessie smiled fondly every time she heard Slinky howl in time to the song, but it was Buzz's rich, smooth voice that kept her cheeks red. She wondered who in the world that bass was.

_And the plaintive wail from the distance  
>(ow, ow, awoo…!)<br>comes a-driftin' on the evening breeze  
>(ow, ow, awoo…)<em>

Jessie sighed peacefully with her eyes closed and leaned back against Eli's arm, positively drowning in Buzz's voice as he led the chorus.

_Move along, blue shadows  
>Move along (ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)<br>Soon the dawn will come  
>and you'll be on your way (ooh, ooh)<em>

The others joined in.

_But until the darkness sheds its veil,  
>there'll be blue shadows on the trail<br>(ow, ow, awoo…)_

Then she heard _Woody _take the lead!

_Move along, blue shadows,  
>Move along (move along, move along, move along)<em>

"Wow," she said, wide-eyed, "He's good!" It was like listening to Roy Rogers!

_Soon the dawn will come,  
>and you'll be on your way (on your way)<em>

He was rejoined by the rest of the guys.

_But until the darkness sheds its veil,  
>there'll be blue shadows on the trail<em>

They finished off with a final _"shadows on the trail,"_then Slinky howled to end it. Eli stood up and leaned over the counter to look out the window.

"Don't go, friends!" he called softly, "Please, come visit my wagon!"

"Come on, you guys!" Jessie added, "It's amazing in here!"

After a quiet consultation, the toys crept over the back entrance, which Eli opened for them.

"Hello there, boys!" he beamed, "My name's Eli!"

* * *

><p>Woody hadn't been sure what to expect upon entering the Toyman's wagon, but he found himself surprised that there were no toys other than Jessie and the others. The Toyman was known as a toy <em>maker <em>as well as a toy "healer," so to speak.

But once he saw Jessie vibrant, happy, and better than ever, he didn't care about that; all he cared about was that his "little sister" was cured. All was right in his world (almost). Apparently, Buzz felt the same way.

"Jess," he lit up and ran straight for the cowgirl.

"Buzz!" she gushed and jumped into him for a spin-hug, "That was beautiful! I never knew you could sing!"

"Neither did I, until Woody made me," he chuckled, "You look great!"

"Thanks," she blushed, "I owe it to the Toyman!" They turned to see Eli kneeling to them on one knee. Buzz's eyes flew and he stared up at him while the others crowded around him like Narnian animals around Aslan.

"So you're Buzz Lightyear," Eli smiled like the sun, "I've heard an awful lot about you. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Pleasure's all mine, believe me," Buzz managed to say, "Thank you for taking such good care of Jessie!"

"Thank you for entrusting her to me," he humbly replied, "She's a good girl, and an excellent patient!"

"Oh, Mr. Toyman!" piped Rex, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" he smiled brightly.

"Jessie," said Woody, "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Woody!" she said as they hugged, "I _feel _fantastic! Can you believe we're actually in the Toyman's wagon with the Toyman? Isn't he incredible?"

"He's pretty amazing, all right," he nodded, "And look how good he is with everybody. You can tell he really cares about us."

It was true; he listened to whatever Rex had to ask him with great care and attention and answered him the same way. He was even friendly to the former non-believer, Potatohead.

"Mrow?" they heard a cat in the window. Jessie almost froze for a second until she saw her cat friend creep her head around the edge.

"Frankie!" she chimed and climbed onto the counter. The cat's marble eyes shone with joy as she ran to her and curled around her, purring like a Hemi engine. Jessie laughed as Frankie licked her face and Woody scratched her behind her gray ears.

"Hello, there," Eli smiled as he helped the others up, "A friend of yours, is she?"

"Yes, sir!" Jessie piped with her arm curled under the cat's face, "This is Frankie! She belongs to Sally next door!"

Frankie gave out her best "mrow" for the Toyman.

"Nice to meet you, Frankie," he chuckled and gently scratched her head, "You're a pretty girl, aren't you?" Her eyes slitted closed and she purred with relish.

Woody watched his friends commune with the legendary human. It brought them all a sense of relief to finally come to life in front of someone, and Eli proved wise and funny as well as kind and an expert.

Chuckling to himself, Woody leaned back against the side of the window; suddenly, he heard soft music lilting from Bonnie's room. He looked across the lawn and saw Grace kneeling on the window sill, easily seen in her yellow kimono. She was talking to Dolly and Trixie with Totoro standing faithfully by with his umbrella gift, watching the boombox play more music from the new CD. It was a little slower than the other songs and romantic-sounding.

"That's _In Search of the Distant Era_," said Eli, leaning down by him, "It's from a movie called Porco Rosso."

"It's nice," Woody said, "I like it."

"So tell me, Woody," he asked, "What's stopping you from following your heart in pursuit of that lovely lady?"

Woody sighed and faced him, seeing in his kind eyes that he could trust him and tell him all that weighed on his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>Unfortunately, you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter! Neener-neener!<p>

By the way, Rex was the bass voice! ;D

Anyone who hasn't seen Porco Rosso is strongly encouraged to do so ASAP. It's an awesome movie, like all Miyazaki films! ^_^ And _In Search of the Distant Era _is my favorite score from the movie. As a matter of fact, I splashed in a bit of the Miyazaki flavor when I had Frankie licking Jessie. Seriously, they do that in about half the movies!

As I said before, you HAVE to watch Melody Time; that song I put in actually was sung by Roy Rogers and the Sons of the Pioneers (which is what the chapter title makes fun of). They were like a Wild West Boy Band or something! ;D

That's all I've got for now; next chapter we'll discover my personal take on what happened to Little Bo Peep and her lost little sheep. See ya!


	8. Cat Scratch Fever

Sorry I've been gone so long, everybody! I'm in the middle of handwriting THREE stories, two for the same movie, and I'm reading the latest "Young Samurai" book, The Way of the Dragon. Who here with me suspects Akiko of being a secret ninja?

Anyway, this chapter is my humble interpretation of what happened to Little Bo Peep and her mutant sheep and it includes an intense cat fight. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"This pen smells really bad…so why do I keep smelling it?" – <em>Elaine Benes, _Seinfeld_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Cat Scratch Fever<strong>  
>"My first kid was a boy named Andy," he started, "He has a sister named Molly and when she was born, one of her gifts was a Bo Peep china doll."<p>

"She was your girl?" Eli gently guessed.

"For the longest time," Woody sighed, "Then one day, when Andy was about twelve or thirteen, one of his best friends moved away, a little girl named Shelley. He had a big crush on her, and we think she liked him, too. Andy wanted to give her something special to remember him by, and Molly was still little, so it didn't really make any difference to her…so he…he…" He turned away, not wanting to lose it in front of the Toyman.

"I see," said Eli quietly, putting two and two together.

"It's the only thing I've ever been angry with him about," Woody said morosely with Bo's baby blues burning brightly in his mind, "I loved her more than anyone in the world…and he gave her away." They were silent for a moment.

"I've often found," the Toyman finally spoke, "that when someone gives a special toy to any particular person, it has deep meaning for them. From what you say, it sounds like this Shelley was very special to Andy. Did you ever find even the smallest comfort in the knowledge that your Bo was a special gift of remembrance to an important person in Andy's life?"

"Eventually," Woody conceded, "But for a long time after she left, all I could think of was how important she was in _my _life. She was the one person I always brought my troubles to. She understood me better than anyone, even Buzz or Jessie. She was the one I always returned to at the end of the day…the only girl I ever loved." He looked the man in the eye.

"Toyman," he pleaded, "how could I possibly move on from everything I ever had with her? How do I…" His voice softened. "How do I fall in love again after all these years?" The Toyman looked at him wisely, pondering over the question.

"It looks to me like you've done that already, my friend," he said, "Your heart is like a tree: It's been deeply rooted in one spot for so long with its rich soil and refreshing rain, but the rain has gone and the wind is blowing it toward new ground. The only problem is that you can't uproot it, so what do you do? You dig around the roots and carefully remove the tree with the dirt around it from the first spot and plant it in the new ground.

"In this same way, you take the feelings and knowledge and gains from what you had with Bo and use them for what you could have with that young lady there." As Woody turned to look at Grace, he heard Eli finish with "Nothing has been a waste, Woody. You _can_ fall in love again. You have a strong heart filled with such love and the experience to treat her the way she needs to be treated. When a broken leg heals, you walk on it again. When a broken _heart_heals, you follow it—carefully, but confidently."

Woody kept watching the beautiful, delicate china doll. Her porcelain face shone softly in the moonlight, perfectly matching the softness of the music, and he knew the Toyman was right.

"Woody?" Jessie suddenly said, "Something's wrong." He turned to see Jessie and Buzz both looking concerned at Frankie, who was staring right at Woody with wide eyes and raised hackles. She screeched a warning to him, but just as she did, the cowboy was snatched by his arm from the window by another cat!

"Woody!" cried Jessie as they all ran to the window. Frankie, however, didn't stop there; she bolted from the window and tore after Woody and his feline assailant. Buzz had the quick thinking to grab onto her collar as she passed and jump on, just like he'd seen Woody do a million times with Bullseye. Frankie didn't mind in the least.

"I've got to go after them!" Jessie panicked.

"No, Jessie!" said Eli as he gently barred her way with his hand, "He's already hurt you once! I can't see you hurt again, or worse!"

"But—!" she tried to protest and looked in his eyes. She was caught in his gaze and, like Woody, felt that deep, burning impulse.

"You have to stay here, Jessie," he calmly commanded, and she had no choice but to obey. She nodded as the others gathered at the window. She looked across and saw Dolly, Grace, and Totoro still on Bonnie's window sill!

_"Grace!" _she hollered, "Dolly! Get inside and lock the window!" Grace stood up in alarm.

"Miss Jessie!" she brightened, "You're all right!"

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Dolly asked.

"Scratch is back!" Jessie called, "And he's got Woody!"

Grace gasped in horror; Totoro scooped her up in one arm and carried her away, despite her protests. The toys in the room shut the window and locked it tight; Jessie saw Grace tear herself away from Totoro and plastered herself against the glass. Her heart ached for her, but she had to stay in the wagon.

"Look there, in the front yard!" Eli pointed, "He's dropped him!"

Down in the yard right in front of Bonnie's window, Woody was lying still in a heap with Scratch standing behind him with his tail lashing tauntingly, his fur bristling hatefully, and his jaws parted in a challenging snarl. Right across from them near the fence, Buzz was standing by Frankie with a hand on her back, their eyes fixed on Scratch and Woody. Between Bonnie's toys in the window and the others with Eli in the wagon, they looked like some kind of coliseum, as Mr. Pricklepants pointed out.

"And Mr. Lightyear is a gladiator champion fighting side by side with his four-footed companion," he elaborated.

"Oh, I can't look!" Rex fretted and turned toward the Toyman, who patted him reassuringly on the back.

"Be brave, Rex," he said gently, "It'll be all right."

Jessie was kneeling on her hands at the edge of the window with her braid draping over her right shoulder; on her left was Bullseye and on her right was Mr. Potatohead.

"Buzz, be careful," she murmured, painfully watching the space ranger.

"Cover me, Frankie," he whispered to the cat, "I'm going to talk to him." Frankie hissed at him, warning the toy of this monster's treachery. He seemed to get the message because he nodded before slowly approaching the other cat.

"Scratch?" he said, "I know you can understand me. I want to talk to you."

Scratch gave a shrill, cruel snarl and placed his unsheathed claws on Woody's body, clearly telling Buzz not to come any closer _**or else. **_Buzz stopped. Woody stayed still, calmly watching his friend. He then looked at Frankie, whose eyes held as much hate for Scratch as Scratch's held for her. His mind racing, he made eye contact with buzz and glanced meaningfully at Frankie twice. Buzz made a connection and got an idea.

"Okay, Scratch," he said cheerfully, "I'll make a deal with you." He pointed at his friend. "You give me Woody…" He motioned at the gray she-cat. "…and I'll give you Frankie."

One of Scratch's ears twitched and one of his eyes squinted like he'd raised an eyebrow (if he'd _had_eyebrows). Frankie watched him sharply with her ears laid back; she could see Scratch was weighing his options and she was sure a smart toy like Buzz would see that, too (which he did).

This was taking too long, she decided; besides being evil and a bully, Scratch was intelligent and didn't need this much time to think. So she drew herself up, squared her shoulders, and marched over to Buzz. After giving him a quick lick of reassurance, she spun on her toes and wagged her tail at Scratch with her tush up in the air like Pride Rock!

As she expected, this infuriated the lean black tom! After the most hateful snarl he could muster, Scratch snapped Woody up in his jaws, flung him across the yard, and dedicated every muscle he had to the bloody death of the gray she-cat that had killed his brother!

Frankie had just enough time to kick Buzz out of the way before unsheathing her claws and leaping into Scratch's war path. Leaving the battle to her, Buzz quickly pulled Woody to his feet and they both headed for the toy wagon.

"Woody! Buzz!" Slinky called as he dangled from the window, "Over here!" They quickly grabbed on and climbed up; Jessie and Potatohead helped them in.

"Are you guys okay?" Jessie demanded as she hung onto Buzz.

"Yeah," Woody panted, "We're fine, thanks to Frankie."

"Where did they go?" she asked fearfully, hearing horrible battle sounds somewhere nearby.

"I don't know, Jess," he shook his head, "but I saw the way Scratch was looking at her. This is personal. Whatever happens now, she'll have to do it alone." Jessie hugged him and prayed silently that Frankie would be all right.

_**REOWR!**_

A cat's cry of pain sliced through the night; the look on Jessie's face was as if she'd been stabbed in the heart (if she'd had one).

_"Frankie!" _she nearly screamed. Ignoring her friends' warnings, and carefully avoiding the Toyman's crippling gaze, she threw herself from the safety of the wagon and was about to bee-line it for her favorite feline when she saw something that stopped her. A shadow limped out of the darkness with a bleeding forepaw.

"Mrow," it said softly.

"Frankie!" Jessie cried with relief and ran to hug her, "You're all right!"

The other toys came out to see to her. Eli came out with a real first-aid kit.

"What happened to Scratch?" Woody asked Frankie. Her gray ears laid back and she backed away from her friends. She returned backwards, dragging something behind her. Eli and the toys circled apart as Frankie flopped down the dead body of Scratch, right in the middle of the lantern light. He only bled a little, from an expertly placed bite to the back of his neck. Frankie had finished him off quickly and mercifully.

"Man," said Potatohead soberly, "That's what I call a clean kill."

Normally Frankie would have given him a thank-you lick for a compliment; this time she drooped her head and shoulders sadly. Jessie leaned into her and stroked her fur.

"It's all right, Frankie," she whispered, "It's all over now."

* * *

><p>"If you don't mind my asking," Eli said later in the wagon, "What is the nature of the hate that tomcat lavished on our lovely friend here?"<p>

He was mending Frankie's injured paw in the wagon; the toys had gone back inside after burying Scratch behind the bushes. Only Buzz stayed behind with Jessie and Frankie in the Toyman's wagon. Woody excused himself (of course, we all know why).

"When Frankie was a little younger," Jessie explained, "she fell in love with Scratch's brother, Soot, and had his kittens. A few weeks later, our neighborhood had a flash flood and…Soot drowned trying to save the kittens."

Frankie's ears drooped and she bowed her head; Jessie leaned on her.

"I'm so sorry," said Eli sincerely, "Did the kittens make it?" Jessie's eyes misted up and she closed her eyes painfully. Buzz took over while gently stroking Frankie's face.

"Scratch was almost as shaken up over Soot's death as Frankie was," he told him, "but instead of trying to embrace his family, he let darkness into his heart—so much that he…murdered Frankie's kittens."

The cat didn't move; neither did Jessie.

"After that," Buzz quietly finished, "Scratch ran off to live in the alleys. They've hated each other ever since…until now, that is."

The Toyman sighed and sat back.

"And now, Frankie," he said solemnly, "the souls of your children are at rest, and yours has been newly strengthened." Frankie mewed and held up her wrapped paw.

"Stay off of it for a couple of days," he said, "You're fit enough to be back to normal in two. Just take it easy, all right?" She nodded and let him gently pick her up in his arms so he could lay her down in a kitty basket lined with soft linen.

"You'll be safe and comfortable in here," he said. Frankie meowed her thanks and licked his hand as Jessie climbed in to keep her company.

"I have to get back to the room before Bonnie starts looking for me," said Buzz.

"Okay," she smiled, "See you tomorrow." He kissed her good night, pet Frankie, saluted the Toyman, and jumped off the window sill.

"Charming young man you've got there," Eli chuckled, "I wonder if Woody is faring quite as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>So, yeah—that's what I think happened. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so we'll talk more next time. See ya!<p> 


	9. The Doctor Is Out

(running frantically, bends over panting) Hi, guys! Sorry I've been away for so long! I've been distracted by studying stuff and watching Princess Tutu and YouTube stuff! But I'm back!

This last chapter isn't the best one of the story, (though I guess it doesn't have to be) but it'll be a pretty good ending. This was the point at which I was stumped for an ending and couldn't come up with anything better, so I hope you'll bear with me for this.

By the way, after this is over, I'll be uploading my first Meet The Robinsons story and a Despicable Me one-shot! Boo-yah!

* * *

><p><em>"And so all the Ghostbusters died. Apparently, crossing the streams is very bad." -<em>TV reporter, _How Ghostbusters Should Have Ended_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Doctor Is Out<strong>  
>Dolly and Grace jumped a bit when they heard the knock at the window, but sighed with immense relief when they saw Woody.<p>

"Thank goodness," said Dolly when they let him in, "We were afraid it might have been Scratch!"

"We don't have to worry about him anymore, Dolly," he said, "Frankie killed him." The two lady dolls gasped.

"Is she all right?" Dolly asked.

"She's fine," he nodded, "Her paw's hurt, but the Toyman fixed her up."

"Are _you_all right?" Grace asked anxiously as she touched his arm, "I saw that awful black cat get a hold of you and I was so afraid I…uh, that is…" She blushed and backed off shyly. "I was afraid he hurt you." Woody held one of her hands and she looked up in surprise. He was smiling.

"I do appreciate that, ma'am," he said kindly, "I'm just fine, and so is Jessie."

"Hey, Toto?" Dolly said, "Could you help me with something down there?" Totoro made one of his growling sounds; Grace blushed. Dolly glanced at her.

"Yes I am, Toto," she said with gritted teeth, "Now come _on!_" She grabbed one of his paws and dragged him away with him softly growling his objections, leaving Woody and Grace by the window.

"What was that about?" Woody wondered out loud. Grace just looked out the window, too embarrassed to answer his question. "Anyway, uh…Grace, could I talk to you?"

"Of course," she bowed politely and allowed him to help her kneel down, even though she didn't need it. He sat across from her so they faced each other. He was glad he had; now he could see the way the moon gently draped its light over her dark hair and her smooth face.

Another of Bonnie's new songs came lilting from the boombox: "Kimi wo Nosete" from "Castle in the Sky."

"Ah," Woody smiled, "So that's it." Grace looked mortified and uncomfortable as she stared sideways out the window. Woody tried to think of something to say.

"She was very beautiful, wasn't she?" she finally murmured, "This first love of yours." Woody looked a little sad.

"She was," he said, "I loved her very much and I missed her for a long time, but…then I met you. (She looked surprised at him.) I don't feel lonely when I'm with you, Grace. I feel better about things. You make me feel…calm. I can't explain it very well. I'm a little out of practice." He looked in her eyes. "But I'd sure like to try again, Miss Grace."

Her face softened as she realized what he was saying.

"I've never had a first love," she said, "and until I met you, I never wanted one. I want to be around you all the time. You make me feel safe…special. How do kids say it? I like you." Woody smiled.

"I like you, too," he said and stood up with his hand out, "Would you like to dance?" Grace's eyes sparkled and she smiled back as she accepted.

"I'd love to." Woody made sure to dance gently with her and he let her teach him the Japanese style.

"Can you see them?" Jessie asked Eli, who was looking through a telescope.

"Yes, I can," he smiled mischievously.

"Are they dancing?" she bounced.

"_Slow _dancing," he winked.

_"Yee-ha!"_she slapped her knee, "I knew it! Can I see?"

"All right, but be careful," he said as he sat her on his shoulder and held up the telescope for her.

"They look so happy," she said adoringly, "Do you think they will be?"

"I believe they will be, my dear," he answered wisely, "I very much believe they will." Jessie nodded happily and confidently; not only had the Toyman rendered his verdict, but she could see it in their faces as they danced together.

This was love in the making.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was overjoyed when the Toyman presented her with Jessie the next morning.<p>

"She's as good as new!" she exclaimed as she hugged her, "Thank you, Dr. Eli!" She hugged him and ran upstairs to reunite the yodeling cowgirl with her family.

"I heard caterwauling last night, Mrs. Anderson," he said confidentially to Bonnie's mom, "I don't think you'll have to worry about Scratch any longer."

"What happened?" she asked.

"A gray cat came into my wagon limping on three paws with blood on her fur that wasn't her own," he explained, "She killed him."

"That's Frankie, our neighbor's cat!" she gasped, "Is she all right?"

"I fixed her up," he nodded, "She'll be okay."

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Grey," Mom said, "Bonnie was worried sick. She loves her toys very much."

"Indeed," he smiled, "She's a good girl, Mrs. Anderson. Her toys love her, too. I can tell."

"How?" she asked.

"By the way Bonnie cares for them and treats them," he answered, "You can always tell how happy a toy is by the way it's treated by its owner. And Bonnie's toys are very happy with her. You should be proud of her."

"I am," she said, "Thank you, Doctor."

A few minutes later she stood with Bonnie on the front porch and waved goodbye to Dr. Eli. In Bonnie's room, her toys were gathered at the window, also waving. Frankie was sitting on the porch steps with her sister Cream and her kittens. The Toyman waved to all of them as he drove his humble wagon up the street the same way he had come.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again," said Jessie.

"I'm sure we will," said Buzz, "Right, Woody?"

"Maybe," said Woody, "Like Fisher said, you can't summon him. He'll go where he's needed, whether it's here or somewhere far away. Maybe we'll see him again, maybe not. But the important thing is that we've seen him. We've spoken to him." He put his arm around Grace. "And he's helped us in ways we didn't even expect."

"And for that," Grace smiled, "we shall always be grateful." Dolly added a final comment as the wagon rounded a right corner.

"No wonder they call him The Toyman."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>YAY, HAPPY ENDING! Okay, I need some opinions on something: I'm thinking of doing a few different stories of different dolls that Woody falls in love with. It'd be kind of like "Kimi Kiss," only without the hormones. Like, one would be a snobby ballerina, another would be a troubled tomboy, and stuff like that. It's on the mental shelf for now, 'cause I've got other stuff lined up here, but just let me know if it would sound good for me to do eventually. And please leave the usual stuff—questions, comments, etc.<p>

LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
